LoveGame
by xBrokenStars
Summary: Ciel wants to play a game with Sebastian's head. A love game, that is. Definitely will get smutty ;)
1. Lust

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game_

I would often be startled in the morning when Sebastian woke me. A slight tinge of red painted my cheeks as my butler pulled back the curtains to let sun shine through my unlit room. "Good morning, my lord." he greeted me. Little did he know what I thought of when I dreamed. It was always the same, nearly every morning, yet he did not seem to notice why I was embarrassed.

I attempted to ignore those thoughts. Dreams that kept me curious of how far Sebastian was willing to go to follow my orders. It was an idea in the back of my mind. What if I gave him subtle hints, and he acted on his own? Now that would be interesting to experiment with. Why not play a game with a demon? To be specific, a love game.

That night, I was very aware of Sebastian touching me when I bathed. I sensed tension in the air. Ungloved hands caressed my hair, and the washcloth lightly scrubbed me everywhere. Did he notice how I reacted? How my body tensed when he brought near sensitive parts of my body? Blushing as I stood up from the bath, dripping wet, the butler dried me off with a plush white towel.

Next in the routine was a massage. This was the moment I had been waiting for today. Was anything different going to happen this time?

The towel was placed on the bed, and I laid down on my stomach, still naked. Sebastian averted his eyes and found a bottle of oil in the nightstand drawer. He spread it over my body, massaging me, and in turn relaxing me. When I turned over, I realized that my erection was very apparent. Surely he must have noticed, but the butler didn't seem to acknowledge it.

It seemed to me like this particular massage was longer than the others. Maybe I was just enjoying it more, or perhaps Sebastian was.

Silently, we continued the routine, the next step being Sebastian placing my nightgown on. I smirked a little as he bent down to his knees to hook the last few buttons. Such a suggestive position... Yet, I did not want to comment on that now. I couldn't let this all happen in one day. This game was a test, to see if he would respond to my hints. It was a quite entertaining one as well.

Morning came, and Sebastian was waiting in my room with an amused grin that disappeared right after he saw me awaken. "My lord, are you alright?"

Still groggy, I replied, "Hmmm... Yes, I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"I thought you might have had a nightmare of some sort."

My eyes widened with realization as it dawned on me what really happened. "How did you know? Did I say something?" If I had called out Sebastian's name in his sleep...

"Yes, I believe you called out my name. I haven't been here long, just when I came to wake you, you looked... Distressed." What was he playing at? Both of us knew now what had happened, yet we were still acting like they weren't sure what l dreamed of.

Il remained quiet. Of course I had dreamed of Sebastian tonight, as I had many times before. 'Distressed', he said; an interesting way of putting it.

"What do I have to do today?" Changing the subject should work.

"Nothing today, Lord Phantomhive. It seems the Queen has given you a break. What would you like to do?" A perfect butler to the core. He was always professional and stoic in manner. How would he be when I pushed him to break? Could even a demon still remain unmoved by emotions? Besides, what emotions were there in our relationship? Master and servant, perhaps, respected each other. But was it odd to feel love, or even lust, for one another?

Lightly tapping my fingers on the bed, I said with a smirk, "Only you."

"What do you mean, master?" Sebastian didn't want to assume what he thought.

"I think you know what I mean," Came the answer that confirmed the demon's thoughts.

"An innuendo, I suppose?" Did I really know what I was getting into, playing a game with a demon?

My smirk was enough to make sure Sebastian knew he was correct. The next thing I said was a bit personal, but expected.

"You are experienced in this, I assume?"

"Yes, I believe you could say that." The girl from the cult, that definitely wasn't his first time.

"Well then. I might like to hold a small gathering here today if I have nothing else to do. It would be nice to see some people I know again." I spoke with a change of tone again.

"Who would you like me to contact, my lord?" This certainly was a change of attitude for me. I usually didn't like to attend parties, much less host one of my own.

As soon as I was dressed, and requested who I wanted to attend, I left for my study. Sitting at the desk, I tried to collect my thoughts. Everything was spinning in my mind, so confusing... So he noticed what I had said, but there wasn't much of a reaction. Suppose I stepped it up a bit more?

Within five minutes, the butler knocked on the heavy wooden door to the study. "Come in."

"I apologize for the news, but none of the guests you wanted here will be able to participate."

I barely looked up to acknowledge his statement. "All right then." A few moments later, I got an idea. "Sebastian, follow me." I said mysteriously, leading him down the hallway.


	2. Please, Sebastian

**Warnings: read at your own risk! Sex, sex, and more sex. Oh, and some kinks too.**

Rising from the desk, I walked down the narrow hallway and opened the door to my bedroom with a slight smirk at what I was planning. Sebastian must have been wondering what was in store for him.

"Sit down on the bed."

Doing just as he was instructed, he gracefully sat and waited for another command. There was none. Instead, I leaned in closer to him, and he felt a pair of lips crash into his own.

Sebastian seemed to be amazed at such a brash move on my part, but returned the kiss. Lips fought for dominance in a heated battle between master and servant. I tried to hold back a moan without success. Hearing this sign of submission, Sebastian took advantage and dove his tongue into my mouth. I explored his mouth with my tongue, and he gasped a little at the sensation. The two of us broke away, then I took it one step further by pushing the demon onto the bed so he was lying down underneath me.

Suddenly a whisper floated through the air, and I couldn't believe what I was saying, "I never commanded you to make moves of your own. Looks like I have to punish you. Stay on the bed." It didn't sound like me at all. I liked that. And with that, I exited the room only to return a moment later.

Exactly what I was looking for. I found a nice leather whip- a family posession; it had been used to punish servants and criminals before. Now it was being used to punish my object of lust. Or would that demon even consider it a punishment?

"Now I can't use this with your clothes on, can I?" Taking the hint and slowly, teasingly, undressing, Sebastian laid his suit in a neat pile on the floor. I glanced up and down his body. His cheeks were flushed slightly red. How odd, he was embarrassed to be naked in front of his master.

I reveled in the beauty of the sight, his porcelain skin was an invitation to be marked with the whip. His body was perfect, so strong yet fragile. When would this gorgeous creature break his boundaries, accept the challenge I set before him?

"Put your hands on the bed. Now raise up. That's right. Count for me, Sebastian."

Snap. A flash of pain came across his backside. "One." his deep voice bellowed.

More snaps on various places, even down to his thighs. "Twelve."

I was so pleased and turned on by such willing submission. By seventeen lashes, he let out a small moan. He seemed to be enjoying this more than I had thought.

"Thirty." Sebastian reveled in the painful pleasure of the whip slapping against his pale skin, leaving red marks for me to see.

"That's enough," I ordered, continuing, "I see you didn't think of that as a punishment." His eyes pierced mine and I could see a hint of lust in them. "Now I have a challenge for you. Take my clothes off. Using only your mouth."

My shirt proved difficult, with so many buttons, but he was able to get it off fairly quickly. Kneeling before me, he used his teeth to undo my pants and slide them off, which made me even more turned on, with him in such a position. As soon as I was fully stripped, I placed my hands on Sebastian's shoulders and leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "I'm going to make you beg for me." There was a devilish gleam in my purple-blue eyes as I shoved him onto the bed.

I had never done anything like this before, but instinctively knew what to do. Laying on top of Sebastian, I pressed against him and ground our hips together. Deciding to try something and see if the demon liked it, I licked along his jawline and nibbled on his ear. He arched his back and gave a suppressed grunt- l could tell he loved it.

An unspoken allowance was given for Sebastian to touch me as his pale hands wandered everywhere. His tongue traced a trail down my neck, over my stomach, then down my leg. My lips parted to let out an undignified whimper. I decided that was enough of him teasing me.

I then reversed the situation so I was the one dominating him. The body underneath me trembled with arousal, awaiting more. I obliged to his unspoken question.

At first, I teased him. A lick here, a kiss there. He pleaded with his eyes for more. Finally, I gave him what he wanted.

"Sit up." I ordered, and he sat on the edge of the bed as I slid off and kneeled on the floor. Taking him into my mouth, he gasped and jerked his hips upward, sending him deeper into my mouth. I felt him twitch in my mouth, he was so aroused that it hardly took any time before he began moaning. He came almost instantly, not being able to take the teases anymore. White liquid fell down my lips as I licked it off, then kissed him once more.

"Sebastian, you're so damn delicious... in every way. Now, I want you to do something for me..." I grinned slyly at him before whispering in his ear the command, "Fuck me."

"Yes, my lord." I could tell he was enjoying this a lot, yet he was so composed even at a time like this.

I laid down on the bed, my back to the silky sheets that smelled of him.

The demon reached over to find the oil used for bedtime massages on my nightstand. Pouring some on his fingers, he winked at me before flipping our positions gracefully and inserting a finger into me. Another digit was added and he pushed deeper into me. Really, the pain wasn't bad. In fact, it felt... "OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I yelled as a sudden pleasure coursed through my body. This must be heaven, I thought to myself.

He began to lick me everywhere just as I had done to him, and at the same time, finger fucking me. I moaned in wanton bliss, but it wasn't enough yet. I needed him inside me.

"Unh... please, just... do it." The game was over. I was the one begging, although he was loving every moment of this too. The great Earl Phantomhive said please? Sebastian was the only one I would ever submit to, and he knew that.

His "Yes, my lord." response made me even harder than I had ever been. I watched with fascination as he coated his cock with the oil, then slid into me. This was much more painful; I felt as if I was being ripped in half and nearly started to plead for him to stop. Yet, the pain was a bit pleasurable as well. "Oh, fuck" I gasped as he hit that spot again and I arched up, staring into his ruby eyes. They gleamed with satisfaction.

My moan of "Faster," was accompanied by a furious thrusting of hips from Sebastian. I was trembling with pleasure, almost about to climax.

"Seb... I'm gonna, mmh, SEBASTIAN!" I rode out my orgasm with him still inside me; cum covered his chest. Seeing as we were both content, he pulled out of me and climbed on the bed with me, his hands holding me gently. I smiled and closed my eyes. He kissed the top of my forehead and got up from the bed.

"Oh, this isn't over yet." I told him.

**A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing! I started writing this yesterday and worked on it literally all day, then stayed up till 5 am to write this chapter and start on Ch. 3, which I'm working on now (this was several months ago)**

**And also just recently edited this and reposted it :)**


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**Warnings: threesomes, kinks, sex, sex and more sex**

Meanwhile, an unexpected visitor had arrived, letting himself into the mansion.

"Hmm, I wonder where Sebastian could be?" Grell murmured, scanning the large room for any signs of life. He began to wander through the hallways, calling Sebastian's name a few times, until realizing that he was nowhere to be found.

By the time he reached the top of the staircase to the second floor, noise could be heard several feet away, coming from a certain room to his left. A cry of "Sebastian!" made him curious as to what was going on behind that closed door. It wouldn't be so bad, just to peek in, would it?

Centimeter by centimeter Grell opened the door quietly to take a peek inside. After only a second, he closed the door with wide eyes and new knowledge processing and burning into his mind. What a shock! How infuriating to find... Sebastian and Ciel together!

He waited outside for a few minutes, just as a precaution to walking in on them once again. Finally, it was completely quiet. Still, was it a good idea to barge in on them? Probably not, but the reaper didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to take advantage of this opportunity.

"Hello Sebas-chan and Ciel!" came an exuberant shout from the doorway.

I was on top of Sebastian; still in him actually, when the red haired annoyance walked in on us. My face turned a deep shade of crimson and I pulled out with Grell watching. The covers that had been kicked off earlier were now draped over our naked bodies, courtesy of Sebastian.

"Um... Hello, Grell. Why are you here?" I prompted him awkwardly, wishing I could achieve a normal tone of voice, but that's kind of hard to do once someone (especially Grell being... himself) has walked in on you having sex.

"You promised me I could spend a day with my Sebas-chan!" He happened to be ridiculously in love with... The same person I was in love with. Sebastian. Or was my butler even a person? No, he wasn't human. Yet, in a way, he was- a demon's soul in a human's body. And damn was that body nice. Which was what I had been admiring, before Grell interrupted our cuddling time.

Grell grinned, showing his sharp teeth. I cringed at his excitement. He glanced over at Sebastian and asked, "Please, Sebas-chan?"

My butler stood up, slowly uncovered himself, leaving me under the sheet. He stood up, pushed Grell against the wall, and whispered something in his ear.

Grell's eyes widened at whatever Sebastian told him. I could imagine it wasn't appropriate.

Sebastian suddenly pressed his lips to Grell's, who took the kiss as a shock. I could tell Grell was practically melting from the experience.

Grell was still high from the kiss when Sebastian began to slide his pants down for him. As soon as he realized what was happening, he trembled with excitement and anticipation. "This is the day I've been waiting for!" He said, all too enthusiastically. Soon Grell was completely naked as well, which surprised me because I found him attractive.

"Shut up." Sebastian said, expressionless.

My butler glanced over the man's body, which, somehow, was very fit and muscular like Sebastian's.

"Come on, Ciel." Sebastian ordered me.

I stood up and walked toward the two of them.

The trio of us stood there naked, staring at each other awkwardly for a moment. Sebastian started the process by sitting on the bed. Grell and I joined him and took turns touching, licking, sucking, and kissing each other everywhere we desired.

Each of us had fetishes: I reveled in power when Sebastian was submissive to me, Sebastian loved seeing me lose control of myself, and soon I found out that Grell had a masochistic side.

I licked all over Grell's chest and stomach, tracing invisible patterns on his skin while he shamelessly indulged in the pleasure. At the same time, Sebastian teased me by sucking on my nipples and biting my neck.

It wasn't enough. We all had the same need and desire, so there were no words exchanged as we assumed our places on the bed. Grell was in front facing the headboard, then Sebastian, and I was behind him. My butler at least prepared his partner and used lube, but I showed no mercy for Sebastian. The bone chilling screech he had attempted to hold in made me even more turned on. Fucking him without any lubricant gave an interesting reaction, but I didn't want to risk hurting him, so I pulled out of that wonderful ass and added oil before delving back in.

Sebastian seemed to enjoy playing both the dominant and submissive roles at once. Grell was already moaning with pleasure as he was thrusted into harder. It wouldn't be too much longer before he came- but I wanted to make him wait for release.

I pulled out, and Sebastian whimpered. I found my whip that had been tossed carelessly on the floor and stood by the side of the bed so I could spank his ass with it. He wasn't the only one receiving punishment. Grell's pale, unblemished skin was a lovely canvas for my painting of red welts, bites, and bloody slashes. And he loved it too, I could tell by the way his hips arched when the sharp crack of leather landed on his skin, and the whimpers when I drew blood.

As I whipped Grell the masochist, Sebastian pulled out of Grell and we switched positions so I was between him and Grell. Sebastian began licking my ass. Coming closer and closer to the tight ring of muscle, I could feel the wet hot sensation as it lapped at my hole and made me moan.

"You're such a fucking tease." Between us raged a battle of submission and dominance. I was his master, but he always pushed boundaries as a servant. That's the way our relationship worked. We played a love game of dominance.

Grell was ignored for a moment so I could turn around and push Sebastian down, forcing my tongue into his mouth. He gladly sucked on it, and even had the nerve to give a small bite.

We reassumed our positions from before, because I didn't think any of us couldn't wait any longer. I needed to be inside Sebastian, now, and I'm sure he felt the same way abut Grell.

Clashing of hips, thrusting furiously, and the occasional moan. Sebastian's amazing body in front of me was marked with red slashes, and I loved the sense of control over him. He cried out as I went deeper into him, and I saw he was so close to coming, as was Grell.

"Oh, Sebas-chan!" Our rythym shifted as Grell came, splattering sticky liquid on the white bedsheets. And with that, the muscles clenching around his cock so tightly, Sebastian called out, "Ciel!", shuddering and slowing to a stop.

That was so hot, when he called my name. I rode out my second orgasm inside him and collapsed with them on the bed.

Grell was the first to speak when we all lay panting on the bed. "That was amazing!" he excitedly yelled.

"Don't count on it happening again." Sebastian tartly replied.

**A/N: Yay! This is the last chapter and I'm amazed that I did this in 2 days :) Thanks for the reviews, loves!**

**Edited this and now it's back up :) Yeah! Also this is a trilogy, so this chapter is the final part. But don't worry, I will write more Kuroshitsuji stories!**


End file.
